Shell Hunt for Experts
Obtaining Talk to Thomas Cork at -49,44 in Vulkania Village. Step 1: Shells and Crustaceans for Experts ; You have 15 minutes to gather as many shells as you can from the beaches of Vulkania. When this time has elapsed, you can take them to Thomas Cork in the hopes of earning a little reward Preparation First, it is recommended that you scout the areas of the perimeter of the island so you can get a better understanding of where the shells are located. You have only 15 minutes to gather the shells, after which time you will no longer be able to pick them up. It is recommended that you use a mount in order to move the fastest so that you can get the most shells and score the most points. When you are ready, speak to Thomas Cork at -49,44 to start the quest. Shells There are three main locations where you can obtain shells. Starting from Thomas Cork's position, head to the southern and western beaches. Once you have finished with the south and west beaches, head straight up to the north beach, where you will find many more shells. You can collect 4 different types of shells and a useless Used Sole. The shells you can collect are: Accio Shell - 5 points each Restla Shell - 3 points each Sandka Shell - 2 points each Charlisagen Shells - 1 point each Completion When you can no longer collect shells, head back to Thomas Cork and exchange the shells for the indicated values above. Points are given as 1 point per Thomas Cork Card. You need atleast 40 to finish the quest. NOTE: In order to get the highest score, you should choose the option to "Give the different types of shells", rather than only a single type of shell at a time. If you exchange the different types of shells with 5 of each shell, you will get 75 Thomas Cork Cards. If you exchange the different types of shells with 1 of each shell, you will get 15 Thomas Cork Cards. If you exchange individual types of shells at a time, you will gain only multiples of the point values listed above. Rewards * Level-Based XP * Various items Various items are rewarded, in addition to character-level-based xp; the items you win depend upon the number of Thomas Cork Cards you have. Examples are given below. * 91 Thomas Cork Cards gives you 1 Fisherman Scroll and 144,150 xp (level 62) * 99 Thomas Cork Cards gives you 1 Novice Puddle and 109,350 xp (level 54) * 103 Thomas Cork Cards gives you 1 Fisherman Scroll and 653,400 xp (level 132) * 117 Thomas Cork Cards gives you 1 Mature Mud and 663,338 xp (level 133) * 151 Thomas Cork Cards gives you 1 Mature Mud and 1 Fisherman Scroll and 663,338 xp (level 133) * 152 Thomas Cork Cards gives you 1 Venerable Mud and 1 Fisherman Scroll and 1,020,937 xp (level 165) * 155 Thomas Cork Cards gives you 2 Mature Powders and 663,338 xp (level 133) * 161 Thomas Cork Cards gives you 1 Juvenile Puddle, 1 Juvenile Smoke and 1 Fisherman Scroll and 16,537 xp (level 21) * 170 Thomas Cork Cards gives you 2 Mature Puddles and 1 Fisherman Scroll and 663,338 xp (level 133) Category:Archipelago of Vulkania